Loves Confession
by ninja fysh
Summary: Serena has woken up from a coma. Darien has FINALLY begin to express his feelings and leave his icy shell, but will a crush from the past destroy what they are starting to have? Or will love finally have its confession? This is my 1st SM fic, so go easy.
1. Default Chapter

Confessing My Fellings with Declaration of Love  
  
Author's Note: Hello Reviewers! this is a rewritten of my previous story. I hope you like it!  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the characters. I'm only borrowing characters. The story and chapters are MINE!!!!!!!!  
  
(words) = thoughts words= actions  
  
At the Hospital  
Serena was in the children's patient room reading stories to the kids their. Little did she know( or did she?). Just outside the room was Darien Endymion Shields. He was standing out there because he felt ashamed to protect Serena from falling.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
(I know he's there, but why doesn't he show himself? Maybe he hates me, but by the look of his face it doesn't seem hatred, but ashamed. But ashamed of what?) I kept thinking about again and again, but I just can't seem to find an answer to my own question.  
  
Suddenly, I felt my sleeve being tugged. I came back to reality to find that it was Rini who was tugging on my sleeve. Rini was recently in a car accident and sadly, her parents didn't make it. She also has amnesia. Poor thing. I'm gonna do everything in my power to cheer her up.  
  
"Serena!?" Rini called out shyly. "What is it Rini?" leaving my thoughts for now. "Can you please finish the story about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion!?" quietly she asked. "Of course" my voice said with all interest back.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
sighs I know that she knows that I'm here, but I just can't bring myself to see her after what happened to her. If I got to her on time, maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be at the hospital with a fractured arm.  
  
Normal POV  
  
While Darien was off in his guilty world and Serena reading to the kids.They didn't notice that Seiya came, but that was just Darien who didn't notice. As soon as Serena saw Seiya, she called out happily "Seiya" and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
Seiya's POV  
  
I was visiting Serena, but when i went to to room she currently has to stay in, she wasn't there.So I kept looking for her. Suddenly, i heard a sweet soothing voice and in an instant i recognized it was Serena's voice. So I followed the wonderful voice. I came across the children's patient room. Outside the room, I saw Darien. Sudden'y, anger started rising inside of me like a volcanoe eruption. It was because of "him" that Seren was in the hospital with a fractured arm. (Well, I won't let him do any harm to you anymore Serena) I thought with determination. Suddenly, I heard my name being called and the next thing I know I was in Serena's arm. I snapped out of my thoughts and returned the hug. (Oh Serena! how I missed your warm hugs) I thought happily.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I was still in my thoughts when I heard call out "Seiya". I turned around to see Serena launched in Seiya's arms and to add it off, he returned the hug. Oh, how I would love to rip his eyes out for looking at MY Serena that way, but then Serena would never forgive me. Jealousy was rearing its' ugly head. I know it's just a simple hug, but not too me or Seiya. Oh yeah, I know Seiya has feelings towards Serena. I know Serena doesn't belong to me, but I can't help being possesive. I mean honestly, what guy wouldn't be seeing their love of their life in another guys arm!? Yeah i said "love". I've loved Serena from the moment I liad eyes on her, but I lost my parents when I was young so acted to despise her, but it really meant I loved her. For a guy like me who lost their parents at a young age, it's hard to act out ur feelings when u didn't get any love in my childhood.  
  
As the years past, Serena has grown more beautiful. She might not have noticed how the guys look at her, but boy have I. What I see makes my blood boil and turn cold of fear she might like one of them.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Darien was still in his thoughts when a little boy came up to him and shyly asked "Mister, can you please finish Miss Serena was reading?" "why? and how do you know Miss Serena?" Darien asked, his voice full of curiosity. "because Miss Serena is too busy in her boyfriends arms and Miss Serena usually comes and visits us" answering Darien's question with innocence. Darien stood there dumfounded "bo..boy..boyfriend!?" his voice shaking with shock. "yeah, boyfriend. I mean why else would they be in such a embrace!?" he asked with full of innoncence. "well, mister? are you gonna read the story" the little boy said getting annoyed with the questions. "of course I would!" Darien said, his voice full of enthusiasm. "Yeah!" the little boy cried happily because finally he's find out more about the story.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I was embracing Seiya, when all of a sudden, singing with amusement in their voices "Serena and Seiya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage, that's not all, that's not all, the comes a baby with a basketball". They kept chanting it over and over while dancing around us in a circle. I found it very amusing, but i could see that Seiya was blushing, probably embarassed. So I let go of him. For a minute I thought I saw a a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, but soon I dimissed that and tried to reason with the children that me and Seiya are just friends. Soon after countless tries, the finally acknoledged that me and Seiya were just friends.  
  
Near the place where I was reading I heard a sigh of relief. For a minute, I thought it was my own imagination, but when I turned around. I couldn't believe what I saw. Darien was kindly, KINDLY reading the story i was recently reading to them. Wait a minute, DARIEN READING KINDLY!? that was HIGHLY UNTHINKABLE because how on EARTH could Darien be kind when he's ALWAYS making fun of me and being utterly rude to me. I guess I haven't known him long enough. The side of Darien I see was either a psrt of him OR it was a facade.  
  
Oh well, I better get back to reality. "ok kids! Serena is back and ready into action and my mission is to finish reading this story!" I said a pent up with energy. "yeah!!!!!" cried out the kids happily. Then Rini comes up to me and asks me politley "Serena" "yes" i asked, my voice filled with curiosity. "I have and idea! How about you and Darien take turns reading parts since u read Serenity's part so well and Darien reads Endymion's part so well too" I thought of it and it wasn't such a bad idea after all. "that's a great idea, but we have to ask Darien if he wants to." pointing out the facts. I turned to Darien to his reaction and to Rini's delight, he nodded. Maybe he isn't such a egotistic jerk after all. Maybe behind that cold exterior, is a good guy just struggling to come out.  
  
So me and Darien started to read our parts. We we're so busy reading our parts, that we didn't notice that Seiya left.  
  
Seiya's POV  
  
sighs sadly I guess I don't have a chance. They look so perfect together. I can Serena is in good arms, but if Darien hurts her in any way. He better go and look for a new face because I already rearranged it and with that I started leaving.  
  
"Goodbye Serena and good luck with Darien" I whispered, but I'm pretty sure that Darien heard it because I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards adn with that I left Tokyo with my brothers and my dear friend Kayuu.  
  
Author's Note: Well reviewers, that's the first chapter! I not really sure how long will it take for me to post the next chapter, but if I get enough reviews and inspiration, I can probably post the next chapter soon. Not VERY soon, but soon.  
  
o0Serenity's Angel In Heaven0o 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack people! I'm SOOO sorry, but I was lazy, writer's block, and lazy. I won't gurantee when the next chapter is out. This chapter might be kinda short cuz I'm kinda rusty.

( - -' )

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! I'm ONLY borrowing the charcters, but the plot is MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
"words" means people talking  
_words _means thoughts

At the Crown Arcade

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Raye said in astonishment. "WHAT is it that got THE great Raye Hino to be astonishment!?" Mina said sarcastically, which

earned a bitchy death glare from Raye. "We've been so busy with school work that we negelcted to visit Serena!!!" Raye cried out loud. THAT certainly got Ami and Lita's attention. "You're right Raye, we have been neglecting Serena." Ami logically explained, while agreeing. "We've been

HORRIBLE friends for crying out loud!" Lita agreed. "We HAVE to get Serena something and apologize" Ami said while thinking of what she should get Serena. "I know! I'll get Serena a love charm so she can meet her "Prince Chariming" someday! _and maybe ask when I'll meet MY prince charming_"  
with that Raye sped off to the shrine. "I think I'll get her that set of comic books she has aving her allowance for" and If you look really closely, you could seen a blue-haired girl racing to the bookstore. "I'll bake some of Serena FAVOURITE treats that she loves SO much" with that, Lita set off to

the supermarket to get the ingredients to bake the goodies (author's note: mmmm....i'd LOVE to try Lita;s food . ). The only left was Mina and she was STILL thinking what to get Serena. 5 miuntes later.....while drinking a banana milkshake, Mina FINALLY thought of what to get her. _I'll get her 2 concert tickets to see Evanescence for her and a friend she chooses. I CAN'T beleive I haven't thought of that sooner! _after that thought, Mina pulled out her cell phone while walking out the arcade and starting dialing the ticket master workers for 2 tickets to the Evanescence concert. I swear if your're 5 miles away from there, you might be able to hear Mina talking away.

At the Hospital

She's been here in this hospital for FIVE days. It's a suprise that she hasn't lost her sanity yet! She wish the girls were here. At least they'd be able to cheer her up and take her out of this gloomy state so called life. The she got a thought!

I GOT it! I'll skateboard on a........BANANA! That's right people. Meet the new series of skateboarding! I can't beleive I can't think of an idea like that before! Great, now I just have to find a banana!

Serena was off to find a banana. When Darien came back he couldn't find Serena. He panicked that she might have left already and that would be his only chance to confess his love. He didn't find Serena, but suddely he heard this swish noise. When he turned around.......there was Serena SKATEBOARDING on a BANANA! Darien just kept gawking at Serena. _She looks so beautiful skateboarding on a banana! _he chuckles even though Serena could be a ditz sometimes she'll NEVER lose that child innoncence and creativity. A guy would be LUCKY to have her as a girlfriend, but with that thought the gloom came over Darien in an instant. '_I don't know what I'll do if she was in an arms with another guy. I might just lose my last chance to confess my love, my last chance to love and feel loved, but until that day comes, I'll just keep being her guardian and love her afar. Maybe there'll be a chance where I'll confess my love' _with that last thought he kept staring at her like an idiot.

_'WOW! I'm having SOOOO much fun! Good thing I ate a banana earlier or else I wouldn't have a banana skateboard. Hey SUE me! I'm creative, so what? I'm a fun going girl! Hm.....I think I'll make....hold on there's Darien. Why is he there staring......at me!? Nahhhh.....'_ I looks around and found a VERY cute nurse _'He must be looking at that nurse! UGH! Men! They're just pigs that they're gods gift to woman everywhere.' _I got this evil thought and called out to Darien. "Yo Darien! Come and catch me!" and I stuck my tongue out at him

I was still in my thoughts when I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw Serena calling me to catch her, but something in her eyes made her look she was the devil and was up to something mischevious. So I did what I would do agree "You're on meatball head!" and gave her a 10 second countdown. "Ugh! You're such an infuriatong jerk!" she yelled,b but she didn't mean it, yet is still hurt me. By the time I was out of my chamber of thoughts, she was gone. "shit" oops. I just sowre near old people now their giving me looks and I think I heard them mumbling 'kids have no respect' and 'If i was his mother I'd wash his mouth with soap' that mother part really hit me hard, but I won't show them. I've wasted enought time time to chase off meatball head. With an evil grin I was off.

I was giggling madly. I've taken shortcuts that I don't think even the staff of this hospital know of. 'Uh-oh' my mind said and I was right. Darien saw me, but I wouldn't let him catch me yet. So I put some speed on to the banana. '_weeeeeee..........I'm having so much fun, but I'll have to go faster or he'll catch me_' with that I went even faster. When I looked back he wasn't there anymore, but I shouldn't have done that the next thing I was in the LONG railing of the stairs and it doesn't look good from there since I'm afraid of heights. So I did what any NORMAL person would do. I screamed.

I swear I could hear screaming and I was right. I'd recognized that scream anywhere. That scream belonged to Serena. I was gonna teaze her, but when I saw the scenario and it wasn't good at all, not good AT all. Serena was scremaing and she was riding her banana skateboard on the LONG railing in the hospital. I quickly used a speed that I never knew I had. I caught her just before she fell and I noticed how perfectly she fitted in her arms, but this was no time to think about that. "Serena! Are you alright" my voice filled with concern.

I was screaming my head off. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall, but it never came. Instead of falling I feel warm arms surrounding me and I open my eyes to see navy blue as dark as the ocean. Then what he said suprised me. He was asking ME if I was ALRIGHT! Unbelievable, but all I managed to say or actually, squeak was I'm alright. Then I heard a sigh of releif, but I could see it in the eyes too. Those eyes that haunt me in my dreams since the day I met him.

"OH MY GOD!!!" the girls screamed. Serena and Darien turned around to see Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina all shocked while holding some stuff. "Serena are you alright" they all asked in unision. "We heard from the staff that a blonde was skateboarding on a BANANA!, but we wouldn't believe it until now. "Way to go girl" Lita praised. "I think that's one of the MOST daring things besides the time we dared you to steal a pair of boxers from Seiya Kou last year. You were SO embarasses! You've had a crush on him since grade school. Hey, by the way. Where is the guy? Oh well, I'll call him tomorrow" "Serena WHAT were you thinking" Ami and Raye scolded at the same time. "I was bored and I wanted to do SOMETHING. They said I couldn't use a skateboard, but they NEVER said I couldn't use a banana skateboard!" chirped Serena filled with pride. "WOAH! GO Serena! I knew you had it in you! See any cute guys in the hospital?" Mina asked enthusiastically. "MINA" the girls scolded. "WHAT? I was just asking" Mina replied innoncently, but still recieved glares from the girls. "Sorry, to burst your bubbles, but Serena has to get back to the room and rest" Darien butted in. "Oooooo...Darien! When did YOU care!? Huh!?" the girls asked accusingly, while Mina and Lita were wiggling their brows. "GIRLS" Serena exclaimed, but then she noticed that Darien was blushing. "Darien....." Serena asked while giving him the look that said 'what the'. "Yes...." he said while backing away. "Why are you....blushing?" she looked at him accusingly. "I....uh......" he tried to explain, but all that came out were 'I's and 'uh's. The girls saw this started laughing, all except poor Darein looking he wanted to hide under a rock and die. "Oh yeah! We got you something Serena! We hope yiu like it! We're REALLY sorry, that we've been neglecting you!" the girls cried out. They look on the verge of crying. "Awwwww....it's alright girls! As long as you visited that's good enough" Serena said reassuringly. Serena started looking throught the presents. "OH MY GOD!!! Ami! You got me the new Sailor V series! I've been saving for SOO long! THANK YOU!!!" "You're welcome Serena, just try to study a bit" "Kay! Thanx Raye! I LOVE the charm. I really DO hope to meet 'prince chariming' someday" "Same Serena, same" "Mmmmmmmmmmm....Lita these are DELICOUS" Serena said but her mouth was muffled by the tasty goodies Lita made. "Your welcome, just come over sometime and I'll teach you some basic steps to cooking that won't burn food". Serena opened the last present and almost fainted. There in her hands were 2 tickets to the Evanescence concert! "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MINA!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!" "Your welcome Serena and rememeber to bring a pal. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot girls. Ya know the radio contest that could win 4 tickets to the Evanescence concert?" Serena asked with some hyper-activeness. "Yeah..." "Well......I WON!!!!!!!" "WHAT" the girls looked they died and went to heaven. "You heard me i WON" Serena exclaimed. "WOOOOO HOOOOO!!!!" the girls cheered. "I guess the extra 2 tickets were useful Mina, but what are we gonna do with the extra ticket?" "I know! Serena you can invite Molly. I'm SURE she would LOVE to go." Ami suggested. "you're right Ami. Lets go and get my stuff and we'll call Molly and plan everything" Serena enthusiastically repiled. "ALRIGHT" the girls cheered. So they linked arms and went back to Serena's private hospital room. Poor Darien. He was just standing there all alone and I think there was a tumbleweed gong by. His thoughts were '_wow! They sure can talk a LOT! Hey wait a mintue where'd they go?'_ when Darien came out of his thoughts he found the girls and followed them to Serena's private hospital room. Just when he was gonna enter. The door slammed on his face. BOOM! _'OUCH! That hurt! Darn girls. I swear the could be the Barbie Bregade'_ BAD MISTAKE cuz the girls heard and they weren't too happy. '_uh-oh'_ was all Darien could think of before running cuz they're were five girls chasing after him and they didn't look too happy. Especially Mina and Serena.

Well that's it for now. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

Darien: HEY! How come I get beat up by girls!?  
  
the girls: SHUT UP! We aren't done woth you yet. Each girl got a weapon and it doesn't look good  
  
Darien: gupls I.......uh.......have to study.

Serenity's Angel In Heaven: Darien high-tailed outta there cuz Serena's got a fire gun and is flaimg Darien's ass. OUCH! That's gotta hurt, but hey! That's watcha get for calling them THAT name!

Bye ppl! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. UpDaTe::NOT::a::chapter::

Sorry! This is NOT a chapter! Now that school is staritng and I'm swamped with work. it might be a while till I post

the new chapter! sobs BUT, I already have an idea for the next chapter/ Seiya will come back soon. I don't know how

long he'll appear in the story. It depends on how the story is going. Sometimes I write the chapter down, but when I get

on the computer and type it up, I want to change it and it gets betta. My computer MUST BE enchanted with creativity!

shocks that she buys herself TWO Rolo Triple Thick Milkshake Mmmmmm.....those milkshakes are good! Get them

from Mc Donald's!  
  
Anyways. I made a community with C2 Archive. Feel free to add your stories. Sadly it's rated G - Pg13 sighs sadly and there were some good stories I wanted to add. Oh well.  
  
Ja Ne readers! I'll update A.S.A.P! -


	4. Chapter 3: Fun, Ice Cream, and Fury

**Author Note: Konniichiwa minna! Gomen nasai for such a LONG absence, but I really haven't had time to post the new chapter. At first, I had writer's block, THEN I didn't have time to post chapter 3. What a hectic month for me, plus I'm in choir which means I have to get up 6:30 in the morning to get up! . ; I hope you'll like this chapter. I also need an editor since as noticed by a few reviewers that there were spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: sobs I sobs DON'T sobs own sobs Sailor Moon, BUT I DO own the plot! . **

**_Words _means thoughts**

**Chapter 3: Concert Part I - PAINTBALL! NEVER angry girls! . ;**

** Somewhere in North America **

_'It has been only two days since I last seen Serena, but my heart already feels like it's being pulled in all four directions and then the four winds blows it away. Sighs How long Serena? I knew you secretly liked me before, but I chose to ignore it. Instead, I chose to hurt you. I know you might have forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself. Is this what it's suppose to feel like when in Love? I can't stand it anymore Serena. I know I told Darien that I've given up on you, but that was only my pride talking. Somehow, my heart was locked in a cage and was forced to watch what my pride has done. Not anymore. I've subdued my pride and my heart is beating much stronger than before. Now it's a matter of time till I can win you back. Wait for me Serena. I WILL win YOUR heart back.'_** with that determined thought. Seiya headed to Toronto to get ready for an interview with Teen Magazine.**

** Back in Tokyo, Japan **

**Serena and the girls were finishing up their 'make-over' with Darien. For some reason unknown, Darien's little cousin Kenny Slater comes out and says "WOW!! That's ONE UGLY wady" (an: wady means lady). Serena and the girls looked at each other. You could see that they were trying to hold in their laughter, but the volcano exploded. The girls were rolling on the ground laughing; while Darien looked liked he wanted to die BADLY. Plus, the embarrassment blush on his cheeks didn't help either. The girls laughed so hard. That one of the elders told them to be quite of she'll give them a spanking they'll never forget. Sadly, that comment didn't help either because the girls just laughed harder. The elder just walked away grumbling about "teenagers these days. They have NO respect for their elders'.**

** 15 minutes later **

**The girls FINALLY calmed down, but there were some giggles once in a while. Finally, Serena spoke up. "Awwww..........didn't poor wittle Darien like his makeover!" causing some giggles from the girls. Darien had a sour look on his face and grumbled, "If looking pretty means looking like you girls, than no." **

**UH-OH! The warning bells were ringing inside Darien's head, but Darien paid no attention, but if you look closely. You could see the fire burning in the girls' eyes. **

**When Darien met their gaze. His mind only came up with one sentence...'uh-oh and RUN!!" after his alter ego Endymion shrieked (AN: shrieked! O. o) Darien scrambled off since his legs kind of felt like jelly, but he still managed to get out of there, but that was entirely useless since there were five girls chasing after him with a.... sighs a make-up bag and I think a paintball gun in their hands too! **

**(AN: my fault! gotta have SOME FUN!!! authoress joins in with a mega paintball gun . ) Darien looks back and goes bugged I spotting the girls not far behind him with a make-up bag and a.... a.... Darien's eyes widened in terror when he spotted what they had they were holding. It was a PAINTBALL GUN!!! And SCISSORS!!! _'Oh crap! I HAD to open my big stupid mouth didn't I! Now they're going to cut up my beautiful (AN: NOT) green blazer!!! (AN: makes puking noises) _For the rest of the afternoon, **

**The girls spent their time chasing Darien while aiming their paintball game. It was HILARIOUS!!! Darien sighs had make-up on and the paintball spots didn't help either since it made him look like this spotted Easter Bunny and what was more funny was that a Darien's cousin Kenny, went up to him and kicked Darien in the shins with tears in his eyes "YOU never gave me chocolate eyes!!!" then Kenny started crying. **

**When the girls saw that Kenny was crying, they went 'Awwww....'. Serena went up to Kenny "Hey Kenny! Guess what!" Kenny managed a sniffled 'what?' "I know how to catch the Easter Bunny this time!" Kenny hearing that immediately stopped crying and looked up at Serena with his blue eyes shining with hope. **

**(AN: Kenny Slater in Cedar Hill! You should be HONORED to be in my story! . ) "R...really!" he managed to croak out since he was crying. "Yup and the girls are gonna help too right girls!" Serena said like a sergeant in summer camp. Kenny turned to them and gives them his puppy dog look. **

**The girls were melting on the spot when Kenny gave them the puppy dog look. He looked even cuter with his blue eyes. The girls reclaimed composure and Raye spoke up "You bet you meatball head!" Serena eyes were shining a silent thank you for the girls **

**"See Kenny. They're gonna help, but first let us discuss this top secret matter with some ice cream?" Kenny's eyes were shining with up most happiness, while Darien was in a corner sulking about his green blazer and how jealous how Serena is giving Kenny all the attention. "Okay!" and with that Serena took Kenny's had and headed to Baskin Robbins with the girls. **

**Lita gave Darien one last pitiful look saying with her eyes 'mess with us again and you won't have children again' look. Darien immediately shrunk under gaze and a silent unnoticeable nod. With that satisfaction Lita caught up to the girls and headed to Baskin Robbins.**

**After a long day of running, Darien headed back home with Kenny since it was getting late. When Darien got home Kenny zoomed past him and went somewhere. Right now, Darien was too tired to do anything so he went and took a bath.**

** 10 minutes later **

**After Darien had a nice bubbly bath with rose scented bath salts. (AN: o . O) He went to check up on Kenny and found him near on his bed sleeping while holding a paintball gun. The something clicked! _'What! A PAINTBALL GUN! I bet Lita gave it to him. No wonder she didn't have hers. Kenny had it. Best be careful or I'm going to have ANOTHER sore aching body'_ with that thought. Darien tucked Kenny into bed and closed the bedroom door. **

**Darien then went to the couch and watched the 6 o'clock news, but then something happened. There was an interview where the Evanescence Concert was and the guest host was SEIYA!!!!! Darien completely paled seeing him their since he knew that Serena and the girls were gonna go to Los Angeles for the concert.**

_** TV Reporter **_

_**"So, what brings you here to Los Angeles, Seiya?" **_

_**"Well, I'm here since the Evanescence Concert is hosting it here and I'm their guest star. Plus, I'm here to meet a special someone"**_

**Darien instantly paled hearing that.**

_**"I wonder who this lucky lady is? Care to describe her?"**_

**_"Well, I met her last year at Crossroads High in Tokyo, Japan. She was the first girl who didn't fall at my feet. So I started teasing her with a nickname called 'meatball head' because she had this lovely shade of gold blonde hair and in this interesting hair style looking like meatballs."  
  
"Really! That sure is quite interesting, but really Mr. Kou. When did you start liking her?"  
  
"It was the 3rd term of high school and we had a softball team. A rival team challenged us to a match and if we lose. The Starlights would have to break up. At first we had confidence, but when they chose some girls too. It kind of didn't work since the girls were busy drooling. All accept one girl. She was clumsy yes, but she had determination not to let the team down. Every night I'd walk past the field and I saw her practicing. A couple days later, it was the big day. We were as ready as we could ever be, but what surprised us was the hitting homeruns for the team. We were on a winning streak, but then it was the clumsy girls turn. We were all sweating, but what amazed us was that she really knocked the ball out of the field. She froze with shock, but reclaimed composer. She started running. There was 10 seconds left and. And we won! And from that day, I looked at that girl in a new light."  
  
"WOW!! That was a great story, but what is the special girls name?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino"  
  
_Darien was angry. Angry that Seiya had lied. Angry with himself for even thinking that Seiya would give up on her, but no matter what, he wasn't giving Serena to Seiya. Darien was going to win Serena's heart one way or another. With or without Seiya Kou interfering!**

_**"Well, that's a wrap people. I hope you heard that Serena Tsukino because somebody likes you. You are one lucky girl" **_

**with that, the interview ended and Darien turned off the TV. Darien went to bed deciding that he was going to book a plane ticket to Los Angeles.**

****

**AN: Well, that's a wrap people. I'm pretty exhausted writing this story. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just a warning! It might be another while till I post the next chapter, but I have an idea of what it might be.**

**Darien and Seiya: drools thinking about Serena in a bikini  
  
Sango: appears out of nowhere grabs her boomerang HENTAI!!!!!! whacks them with it humph....  
  
Malachiteholding Mina tight MINE!!!**

****

**o0 Darknesses Purity 0 o**


End file.
